


Hematophilic Insurrection

by AureumLilium



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blood Fetish, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Canon-Typical Violence, Cock Worship, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Full Package Futanari, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Futanari Jade, Futanari Mileena, Futanari Skarlet, Hair Jobs, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, MK9 Universe, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sexposition, Vaginal Sex, mk9, tongue jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AureumLilium/pseuds/AureumLilium
Summary: Skarlet had never thought she would find anything more exciting than blood, but after spending time with Mileena, she began to feel sensations she had never before thought possible. Jade, wanting to stop Shao Kahn's conquest of Edenia, finds herself joining the daughter and the assassin of the Outworld emperor in a plot to kill him and have Mileena take her father's place as the rightful ruler of Outworld. Along the way, the three lethal ladies will forge bonds with each other unlike any they have had with anyone before.





	Hematophilic Insurrection

Sanguine only further pronounced the allure of the true heir to the throne. Skarlet could not help but admit this fact as she watched the Emperor's daughter feast upon another slain heretic. She wondered why they even bothered to try defying Shao Kahn. Every attempt on the Emperor's life was thwarted by either her or Mileena with ease. And yet the fools thought that they could defeat Shao Kahn himself.

Skarlet sat still upon a rock as she thought to herself, still admiring the way Mileena coated herself in blood as she continued her feast. However, as much as she loved the sight of her enemies blood, and bathing in it, she felt a strange need to clean Mileena's perfect skin and drain the blood from her provocative clothing.

She never imagined anything could excite her more than blood itself. The sanguine liquid made her skin tingle and her mouth salivate, and yet, she was beginning to find Mileena even more enchanting. She couldn't describe it, the feeling that the Emperor's true daughter awoke in her chest whenever she gazed upon her in battle.

It awoke a stirring in her loins as well, but she was able to control that, ...most of the time. She huffed as she quelled another bout of arousal as Mileena stood, sliding her hands along the curves of her body triumphantly. Skarlet hopped off of her rock, looking into Mileena's piercing eyes as the vicious and seductive woman closed the distance between them.

The hemomancer's skin began to tingle once again, and she swallowed hard but silently as Mileena stood before her. Mileena licked her teeth slowly for a moment, before speaking first. "Was that truly the last of the heretics? I could swallow another heart and a few more muscles at the very least."

Skarlet shuddered at the bloodthirsty nature of the woman a mere two feet away from her, and finally unclenched her fists. Her nails had been digging into her palms as she gazed upon the Emperor's daughter and controlled her body's reactions. She felt that she was going to regret it, but she could not hold herself back anymore.

The hemomancer cleared her throat. "Your grace, that was the last of them. May I... Clean you of the blood your feast left upon you?"

Mileena rose a brow at that. Skarlet had never dared to ask such a thing before, and that fact made the femme fatale all the more curious. "It doesn't burden me to wear the blood of my enemies, but if you are that thirsty, then so be it."

Skarlet huffed once again, her arms still for a moment. She didn't want to use her hemomancy to absorb the blood on Mileena's skin. She raised her hands decisively as her blood magic drained the sanguine stains from the fabric of Mileena's garments.

The Emperor's daughter tilted her head. "That's not all of it. What is causing you to behave as such? Do I have to claw the answer out of your skull? Because you know I will!"

Skarlet growled in frustration, before closing the distance between them further, leaving them only inches apart. She let Mileena watch her movements as she brought her hand up to her mask, and pulled it down, her sanguine painted lips parting as she leaned in closer.

Mileena decided to let Skarlet continue, her curiosity making her want to see just where this odd behavior of Skarlet's would take them, lifting her chin to allow the hemomancer a better view of the fresh blood upon it, which spread to her jaw and leaked down her neck.

Skarlet pressed her tongue upon Mileena's collarbone, and began to lick up every single drop of blood that both enchanted and stained Mileena's perfect skin. She could feel her own blood rushing to her cheeks, something she'd never experienced before, her heart pounding as fast as it does in a particularly intense battle.

Mileena was taken aback with slight shock, at first. She had been expecting something similar, but she wasn't expecting something so intimate. She hummed in delight, bringing her hand up to grasp Skarlet's ponytail by the base, pressing the hemomancer's lips and tongue against her bloodstained skin with more force.

Skarlet let out a moan at the feeling, subconsciously stepping forward just a little more, her loins now pressing against Mileena's thigh. Her girldick was as hard as the rock she'd been sitting upon only moments ago, but she didn't care anymore. She wanted this, she _needed_ this.

Mileena gave a sly and seductive hum at the feeling of Skarlet's barely concealed length pressing against her hip. "You are certainly enjoying this, Skarlet. Control yourself, you shameless blood-slut." She smirked impishly, tugging down on the hemomancer's ponytail to force her to lick under her jaw.

Skarlet moaned once again, but listened to Mileena's order with a huff. The insult that came from the vicious woman's mouth only fueled her lust, but she followed orders nonetheless, huffing as she paid extreme attention to finishing the quest she'd gotten herself wrapped up in, wanting to do so in as perfect a manner as possible.

Mileena let the hemomancer carry on until her quest was complete, pulling her by her ponytail once again to roughly separate them by a couple feet once again. "That was quite the display of loyalty and admiration, Skarlet. ...Impress me in other ways, and I may allow you to do it once again. Don't make me regret giving you the chance."

Skarlet could only pant in blissful ecstasy as she bathed in the afterglow of the addicting and amazing moment that she had just shared with her Imperial Highness. She had become invigorated with a passionate duty to prove herself to Mileena. She looked down at her arousal, but as she did she noticed Mileena's as well.

She could not admire it for long however, swallowing hard as the Imperial Highness began to lead the way out of the Forbidden Forest, leaving Skarlet both wanting, and eager to please. The hemomancer shuddered with lust and something else she couldn't name no matter how hard she thought about it, following close behind.

_Something about Mileena summons this passion inside me... Like I would follow her to the ends of the realm and fight by her side, protecting her with my life. I feel more ardent when I see her than I do upon kneeling before Shao Kahn. ...Perhaps there might be a way I could assist her in becoming the one to sit upon the throne of Outworld._

_Shao Kahn treats me like his slave, he chains me up to humiliate me, and beats me senseless as punishment whenever I make even a slight mistake. Mileena on the other hand... I feel as though I'm her partner in violence. I am bound to serve Shao Kahn until I die, and thus I cannot kill him myself. ...But that does not mean I cannot help his daughter in her quest for power._

Skarlet's resolve was strengthened by the day's events. Filled with a sense of pride and reverence in the malicious seductress she had come to call her mistress, she was more than prepared for whatever trials and tribulation that lay ahead of them on their quest for power.

Mileena had been given a sensation of delight from the surprising affection her bodyguard had shown her. The loyalty and adoration she'd been given hardened her tenacity, and made her confident in her ability to command those who admired her.

The day was coming to an end as the two trekked back to the palace they called home, but the rise of the bloodthirsty and the malevolent had only just begun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are very welcome~!


End file.
